


Only for you

by Seungluvjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged Up Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Kim Seungmin is Whipped Too, M/M, Multiple kinks, Sex Toys, Smut, an actual crappy plot, bottom seungmin, felix & changbin are only mentioned, kinda daddy kink, seungmin is hyunjin's princess, sorry - Freeform, text, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungluvjin/pseuds/Seungluvjin
Summary: Hyunjin receives a text, and Seungmin gets a (little) upset.





	Only for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sosamo55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/gifts).



> This is actually my first time writing a whole one shot in English because I usually write in my mother language! I hope you like it! sorry for any spelling mistakes if found, I didn't have time to proofread!

Seungmin ended up in his room, after the huge argument he had with his best friend/boyfriend. It was slightly stupid to be honest and he could’ve dealt with it in a completely different way.  Well... excuse his fucked up teenage hormones for acting that way.

 

After about 15 minutes or so what Seungmin thinks has passed. A tall figure enters the room. He glances up from his book. Currently laying down on his side of the bed. Its been almost a year since he moved into Hyunjin’s apartment. And he remembers that exact day when the older has asked him to move in.

..

_While Seungmin was walking out of school. He sees Jinne’s car in front of school gate. He walks till he gets near. He hears a Day6 song blasting the speakers his smile gets wide._

_Slowly he gets inside the car while Hyunjin wasn’t paying attention, he gets into his lap as soon as he closes the door after entering. Earning a loud gasp from his boyfriend._

_“when did you get in? “Jinne asks. Hands already in the younger’s hair, playing with the long hair on his nape._

_“just now.” He whispers. Lips on his in instant. Making the elder of the two whimpers a bit._ _But kissing back in a few seconds. Lips moving fast, tooth rutting in the process. But it’s still deep and intense._

_“slow down babe.” Jin whispers, pulling back a little. Fingers brushing against his taunted pink cheeks._

_“sorry, I got carried away since you were playing Day6. You know that turns me on.” He giggles, voice small and shy. He gets back to his seat fastening his seatbelt. Hand finding the other’s, smile plastered in both of their faces._

_“how was school baby?” Hyunjin asks softly, while starting to drive off to his apartment. Fingers intertwining together._

_“pretty good! I had an amazing day actually. Felix and I had dance lessons together and the teacher actually told me that I’ve improved lots!!” he beamed happily as he jumped a little in his place. Head jamming to the song playing._

_Hyunjin smiled at the sight, he loves it when Seungmin is in a good mood. He loves every and each side of Seungmin but a happy Seungmin is his favorite. He leaned a bit, traffic light red at the moment. Kissing the top of his head. And goes back to where he was. Now bringing his hand to his lips kissing his knuckles gently._

_“I’m glad that you did. “ he giggled, taking a turn arriving at his parking lot now._

_“princess!” Hyunjin yells from the kitchen. Now setting up the table for the two of them. Seungmin went to take a quick shower after finishing homework. He practically lives here, still not officially yet._

_“yes daddy~~” he sing-songs, he hears Jinne’s giggles and gets into the kitchen. Now 2 bowls of Ramen placed on the table._

_He sits across of his boyfriend. Looking at him lovingly while he starts eating, thanking him for the meal._

_“I’m so happy today I feel like everything happening today is just a dream.” Min starts, still at the dinner table eating slowly. He’s not super hungry and he likes his boyfriend’s Ramen. So, he takes his time._

_“and I’m happy that you’re happy princess, glad that your mood is super good today. “ he replies. Eyes glued on Seungmin’s, he takes a small amount of Ramen and eats too. Minnie blushing slightly, Jinne’s practically eating him up with his eyes._

_“s-stop” he stutters, eyes averting ever so slightly. Then back to stare back at Hyunjin. He likes it a bit too much maybe._

_“stop what? “he stares at him, and even though he knows what’s Seungmin is talking about. He challenges him. Obviously, he doesn’t want this to stop._

_“staring.” Now Seungmin has his elbows on the table, brown glittering eyes staring at Hyunjin’s. smirking a bit._

_“you’re really in a good mood~” Hyunjin giggles, Now leaning forward to peck his lips. Taking that smirk out of his lips. And Seungmin melts at that, he loves how dominant Hyunjin can be and how he can turn him into this cute little boy giggling ever so cutely._

_“yes, I am babe. “Minnie whispers, leaning forward this time kissing his cheek._

_“I want to ask you something, please don’t freak out on me okay?” Jin starts, getting a bit nervous now. He sees Seungmin nod his head a little, encouraging him to spell it already._

_“can we...” he stops, trying to test the waters a little. Looking anywhere except of Seungmin now. He continues “move in officially? Since you practically live with me now and we’ve been together for almost a year now and I would like to wake up every morning next to you and I want to – “ he was cut off by lips softly pressing on his, a small yes was breathed between their lips, Seungmin now pressing more kisses on his face and finally landing on his lips once again. Kissing him passionately._

..

 

That’s how they ended up living under the same roof, since Seungmin is a freshman and has to live somewhere near campus and of course next to Hyunjin. but that doesn’t mean they won’t fight. They have a great relationship but Seungmin can’t stop getting slightly jealous (sometimes not so slightly). Seungmin sighs, eyes closing a bit then landing on Hyunjin again. He spots him in front of their dresser, getting his clothes off while trying to put on some pjs. He calls him softly, Jin turning around, shirt halfway on his face.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, eyes drifting away a little. He feels Hyunjin’s body getting closer, bed bending a bit while a hand creeps into his chin lifting it a little. Eyes now meeting once again.

 

“never mind, you know I triggered it. “Hyunjin states, lips pressing his forehead. A sigh leaving his lips.

 

“still, that doesn’t allow me to yell at you Jinne. “he starts again, locking his eyes with Jin dark ones.

 

If he were honest, he might have acted a bit too much. He knows that his boyfriend is popular in uni. He totally knows that everyone wants to get into his pants. But seeing the text he got just made his mind go wild. Hyunjin doesn’t get a dick picture often, and if he does he quickly deletes it and blocks the number. Seungmin needed an explanation, but instead he just raged out at his lover. Leading them to where they were now.

 

Hyunjin slowly leaned forward, taking the book out of his hands placing it on the nightstand. He kisses him slowly and gently, laying him back to the bed.

 

Seungmin’s arms laps into his neck, getting him closer. Lips moving against him now. Making the kiss more intense and more desperate.

 

“Jinnie” he whines against his lips, fists clutching on the material of his t-shirt. Wanting it off at the moment.

 

And Hyunjin complies, he removes his shirt tossing it away somewhere on the ground. He slowly kisses down his neck, nibbling at it and biting a little. Leaving bright red marks on the skin. Trailing down his collarbones and his hands slowly getting under his shirt pinching at his nibbles.

 

“uhh- feels good daddy.” Seungmin moans, head falling back. His back arching a little. He’s worked up with only small kisses.

 

“daddy only feels good for you princess.” He whispers in his ear, teeth pulling at his loop and sucking hard. He feels his erection against his thighs now. He smirks a little, pulling off his shirt now. Hand untying his sweats and pulling them down too.

 

“no underwear? “he hums, lips trailing down his body. Leaving love bites down till he reaches his crotch. Sucking a little at the tip, sliding his tongue on the underline of his cock. Getting him a bit worked up. Hips rutting forward.

 

“easy baby.” He whispers against his cock now. Nipping at the tip now, his jaw more relaxed taking the whole of Seungmin inside him mouth. He sucks hard, he feels the tip hitting the back of his throat. And he’s okay with that, he moves his tongue expertly around him. Earning loud moan from the younger. He hums around him, slipping him out of his mouth sucking hard on the tip before backing away completely. And Minnie is a total mess now, hair soaked with sweat and literally... Hyunjin takes a long breath before whispering

“you’re so beautiful princess,” he gets out of the bed searching for a box under the bed, getting it out.

 

“the pink one? “he whispers, earning a nod from Seungmin.

 

Hyunjin places the box on the night stand, taking out the lube and the pink vibrator. It’s a medium sized one. they don’t go extreme, so they settle with not so big sex toys. Hyunjin silks the toy and his fingers too, his fingers going to Minnie’s entrance. He plays with the rim for seconds before entering 1 finger inside, kissing him on the lips again.

 

“you’re okay?” he mumbles against his lips, breathing healingly. Seungmin hands tugging at his hair. He loves this a bit too much.

 

“yeah yeah okay. “he whispers, hips pushing into Hyunjin already. Earning a giggle from his boyfriend.

 

“eager, aren’t we?” he moves his finger inside, picking up a slow pace and it drives Seungmin to the edge.

 

“please, please “he murmurs, Hyunjin smirks before adding another digit. His long fingers brushing his prostate already. Seungmin panting now, chest raising heavily.

 

“use your words princess. “lips latched on the skin behind his ear, nibbling and biting the skin. Fingers scissoring inside him now, his speed increasing frantically.

 

“fuck me daddy, please.” Seungmin’s head falls back on the pillow, his back arching and hips pushing down on the elder’s fingers. Suddenly, he feels empty and whines. Only to be filled again with his favorite pink vibrator.  

 

Hyunjin takes it out, then slides it in deep. He keeps thrusting it in and out his entrance, and the reaction he’s getting is phenomenal. Seungmin is whimpering beneath him, hips thrusting forward on the toy. His whole body starts vibrating when Hyunjin switch the toy on, he starts when a slow speed kissing the younger’s chest.

 

“are you feeling good?” he suddenly thrusts deep, keeping the toy at place and increasing its speed. And Seungmin screams, he screams loud Hyunjin thinks the neighbors would hear him. He goes to his lips kissing him hard, biting his lower lip and sucking at it trying to distract him a little.

 

“it’s... it’s on my prostate. “Seungmin whispers, voice fading away eyes rolling back. Hyunjin smirks and starts thrusting the same angle. Hitting his prostate dead on.

“ah Hyunjin!” now his fingers are inside his mouth, sucking on them trying to quite himself. His other hand on Hyunjin’s back, scratching him trying to grab on the flesh.

 

“does it feel good? Do I make you feel good pretty boy?” Hyunjin whispers in his ear, hand finding its way to his member. Pumping it so he can reach his release.

 

“feels good daddy, feels so good.” Seungmin is now a whimpering mess, he tries to comprehend words, but he only mutters his lover’s name. Hyunjin feels him reaching it, pumping him even faster. Thrusting in a faster pace as well.

 

Seconds later, Seungmin cums _hard_ all between their bodies. And Hyunjin helps him ride it all the way down. He slowly removes the toy after switching it off, placing it somewhere besides them on the bed.

 

“ready for round two princess?” Seungmin is whimpering beneath him, he kisses his nose then move back a bit. His eyes roaming all over his beautiful body.

 

Hyunjin could never think that he would get this lucky. Having Seungmin as his best friend was amazing and he never thought that being his boyfriend would be this good. He always admired the younger, being beside him for almost 5 years now, even though he’s 2 years older. The pair has been inseparable ever since he was in highschool, being in the same school with the younger and he was glad for Changbin having to introduce him to his boyfriend, Felix. And having to meet Seungmin as well. Let’s just say they clicked well together.

 

Hyunjin is now smiling, hands on each side of Seungmin’s head. He leans and presses his lips gently on Minnie’s lips. Seungmin’s hands rest on his chest, once again locking eyes with Hyunjin and he can never get used to the feeling. Whenever he stares in those beautiful eyes, he gets this deep feeling in his guts that make him feel mushy in his legs and he loves it. He loves the little mole under his right eye, so his hand goes to his face rubbing his cheek with a fond smile on his lips. Fingers brushing into the mole and Hyunjin giggles, and that must be Seungmin’s favorite sound in the world.

 

(Dffedfjsk for god’s sake I’M GONNA CRY THIS IS SO SOFT!!!!)

 

Jin leans and kisses all over his face, earning giggles from the younger.  Whispering ‘I love you’ after each kiss. He begins to spread lube on his rock-hard member, aligning it to Minnie’s entrance and he pushes all the way in suddenly. A loud gasp leaving the younger’s mouth and Hyunjin kisses him immediately, his hand rubbing on his thighs relaxing him as much as he could.

 

“okay babe?” he stays still, waiting for a sign to start moving. Seungmin nods a little, Hyunjin kisses his forehead and whispers.

 

“use your words”

 

“yes, just go easy on me” he whispers quietly, getting a bit embarrassed.

 

“it’s okay princess, you know that I’ll always wait” Hyunjin begins to leave wet kisses along his neck reaching his collarbones and sucks just above it. Seungmin moans, hand grabbing into his hair pulling slightly.

 

“you can move now.” With that, Jin removes himself and slams back into Seungmin. he increases his speed, sucking on his neck and moves up a little. Meeting the younger’s lips into a heated kiss.

 

“you’re daddy’s favorite princess. “Hyunjin mutters against his lips, he feels min’s cock twitch between their bodies and smirks.

 

“does that turn you on?”  Seungmin nods frantically, one hand tugging at his hair. The other scratching his shoulder mercilessly.

 

“yes daddy, princess loves it lots “

 

Hyunjin thrusts in hard and deep, adjusting his angle and thrusts into his prostate. Hitting it on each thrust, making the younger moan loud. And he loves that sound, he loves everything the younger do.

 

“daddy please please!!” Seungmin begins to pull at his hair, and Hyunjin knows he’s near again. So, he pushes his hips further, trying to find his own release too and he feels Seungmin’s insides tighter on him. He feels good _too good._

 

“I love you Minnie, I only love you and no one else. I’m all yours baby boy.” And with that, Seungmin cums untouched. Head falling backwards, eyes rolled back. Hyunjin cums almost immediately at the sight, riding his orgasm while he still thrusts into the younger. His hand goes to Seungmin’s member, helping him through his own pleasure.    

 

“I love you so much baby. “Hyunjin giggles, and Seungmin almost melts now. He removes himself and lays beside Seungmin now.

 

“I love you too” Seungmin replies, head now resting on Hyunjin’s chest.

 

“I love it when you get jealous like this. “He teases, earning a whine of protest and a fist on his chest hitting him slightly.

 

“ouch! That actually hurts!” Jinnie mumbles, rubbing his chest.

 

“yeah right” min rolls his eyes, even though Hyunjin can’t see him.

 

Hyunjin gets up, leaving a pouting Seungmin on the bed. He comes back minutes later with a wet cloth and carefully cleans Min’s body and around his entrance and his body too, but before he does, he swipes a finger on his stomach and bring his finger to min’s lips. Who sucks on it happily.

 

Hyunjin goes back to the bathroom with the left-out toy in hand cleaning it and putting it back inside the box alongside the lube. Putting it back into place.

 

He lays back down, bringing Seungmin closer to him. Minnie cuddling on his chest, yawning.

 

“sleep princess, you need it.” Hyunjin whispers, placing a kiss on the top of his head. Burying his face on his neck.

 

“I love you,” Min mumbles, hand tracing shapes on the elder’s stomach. “like a lot.”

 

“I know,” Jin replies, hand playing with his hair. Drifting into dreamland himself. “and I love you more”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're not disappointed with what you've read.  
> please leave ur comments and kudos I appreciate it lots!
> 
> find me on twt: @Seungluvjin ~~


End file.
